


Day 4: Cookies

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony placed the package down on Gibbs’ desk, then skipped back to his own before getting back to his report.





	Day 4: Cookies

Tony placed the package down on Gibbs’ desk, then skipped back to his own before getting back to his report. This case hand ended, thankfully, on Christmas eve, and writing up the report was a relief. For once it was a happy ending, returning a kidnapped child to a Marine family. The sight of the smiles on their faces made Tony’s day. 

 

Tony didn’t look up, but he heard the rustle of tissue paper and the crunching of cookies. He heard his mentors little grunts of pleasure as he munched on the coffee flavoured bourbon-glazed Christmas cookies, shaped like little red and green sailboats with white and gold sprinkles.

  
He would have to thank Jackson for the recipe.


End file.
